Infierno
by Chiharu-san Leng Mihara
Summary: Un águila y una serpiente danzando entre las brazas del infierno.


**Infierno**

Era un día sencillamente perfecto. Sábado por la mañana. Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Cientos de aprendices de magos recorrían Hogsmeade en ese momento. Disfrutaban del sol, el aire fresco, las personas con quien paseaban el pueblo, la cerveza de mantequilla... Todos felices ante el grandioso día después de meses de nieve, viento y lluvia.

Bueno... casi todos...

Había una persona en especial que no paseaba, no bebía cerveza de mantequilla, no disfrutaba del día y del sol... en realidad... esa persona no se movía en absoluto...

Luna Lovegood había hecho aparecer una silla en un baño para chicas y estaba rígidamente sentada en ella frente a un espejo de cuerpo completo observándose con infinita concentración. Únicamente moviendo sus claros y saltones ojos para cambiar de blanco.

Había ido a Hogsmade muchas veces antes por lo que decidió no ir esa vez. Tenia un pensamiento en la cabeza que no la dejaba dormir en paz y un día completamente sola le ayudaría a asimilarlo.

Movió los ojos hasta el reflejo de su cara donde se podía ver su varita tras la oreja izquierda y un par de pendientes en forma de rabanitos color naranja oscilando en sus orejas.

Siguió observándose otro largo rato, totalmente perdida entre sus pensamientos. Hacia un calor sofocante dentro de ese baño, pero a pesar del incesante sudor que recorría su cuerpo, parecía no notarlo... o sabia como hacer indetectables sus sentimientos.

Si no fuera así, en ese momento se hubiera estremecido notablemente en lugar de la ligera y sutil sonrisa que apareció en su rostro.

Otra vez ese pensamiento invadió su mente... Otra vez la imagen de esa persona apareció en su cabeza. No podía sacarlo de allí, simplemente no podía... no quería... escuchaba con toda claridad resonar su propio nombre pronunciado por la húmeda boca de un Slytherin y ahogado por su lengua saboreando los labios de el... en medio del éxtasis...

Si, Luna Lovegood tenia un secreto que solo su mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, sabia. Y todo gracias a un momento de verdadera locura desenfrenada, y el mismísimo Slytherin Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy la perseguía desde su tercer curso. A pesar de que tenia infinidad de tontitas babeándole detrás... el la quería a ella. La quería, la deseaba... Y secretamente, en el fondo de su mente, Luna, a pesar de ser una de las alumnas mas hermosas del colegio y tener a todos los chicos cortejándola, deseaba a Draco Malfoy mas que a nadie en toda su vida... Era mas que deseo, una obsesión... mucho mas que una obsesión, mucho, mucho mas que eso... así que en su quinto curso, dejo caer las armas frente a el y lograron escabullirse en la habitación de Draco...

Trato de borrar eso de su mente cerrando los ojos y sacudiendo enérgicamente la cabeza. Se levanto, arrimo la silla hacia un lado de una patada y salió caminando lentamente por los casi desiertos pasillo de Hogwarts.

Posiblemente iría a su sala común a dormir hasta la hora de la cena y después pasaría otra noche en vela... esquivo tres fantasmas que conversaban alegremente si prestarle atención; detestaba pasar entre ellos y sentir como si se hubiera metido en un cubo de agua helada... o quizás pasaría por las cocinas a pedirle algo a Dobby y a Winky... pero de repente sus profundos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un doloroso e inesperado tropiezo que le hizo caer pesadamente al suelo.

Al abrir los ojos, que había cerrado al momento del golpe, vio otros ojos incluso mas claros que los de ella y otro cabello platinado desordenado como el que se extendía ahora por el suelo. Draco Malfoy se sostenía con las manos y las rodillas alrededor de ella y la miraba de forma juguetona. Tenían bastante suerte de que nadie pasara por allí.

¿Distraída, Lovegood – dijo en ese tono bajo y seductor que guardaba exclusivamente para ella.

Bájate o vamos a tener graves problemas, Malfoy – respondió Luna también con un ensoñado tonito seductor

¿ porque el miedo Lunática... estas conmigo... – Le susurro Draco al oído, mordisqueándole juguetonamente el lóbulo de la oreja. El cuerpo de Luna se tenso un poco ante la sensación de su respiración tan cerca, pero logro recuperar la cordura a tiempo.

En medio de un pasillo que se puede llenar de profesores en cualquier momento, Malfoy, bájate – Le apremio con la voz entrecortada.

Eres bastante pesimista – soltó Malfoy riendo y se levanto extendiéndole la mano a Luna para que se incorporara.

¿ porque no fuiste a Hogsmeade – quiso saber Luna mientras caminaban hacia los terrenos de las afueras del colegio.

¿ porque no fuiste tu – pregunto a su vez Draco, dirigiéndola hacia unos árboles donde podrían quedar bien escondidos.

Simplemente no me apetecía ir – respondio ella encogiéndose de hombros.

Llegaron juntos a un árbol especialmente grande cerca del borde del Bosque prohibido de donde Draco se recostó inmediatamente. Luna le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y Malfoy le tomo las caderas.

¿Recuerdas como nos juntamos cierto – pregunto Malfoy, rozándole lentamente los labios a Luna.

Como olvidarlo... esa noche fue fantástica... – Le respondió ella en voz muy baja, apenas audible, disfrutando el suave cosquilleo. Su mano derecha se deslizo inconscientemente entre el cabello platino de Draco.

Cuando quieras... podemos repetirla – Dijo Malfoy sonriendo con verdadera malicia y atrayendo a Luna mucho mas cerca de el.

¿Ah si... – Le dijo con voz retadora y una idea impresionantemente descabellada paso a toda velocidad por su cabeza dándole a sus ojos un brillo de malignidad - ¿Y si te digo que podemos repetir esa experiencia... ya – En el rostro de Luna apareció exactamente la misma expresión de malicia que inundaba la cara de Malfoy.

Música para mis oídos – susurro Draco.

Sin decir una palabra mas, Luna le tomo la mano y empezó a caminar rápidamente adentrándose en el Bosque prohibido por un camino que precia oscurecerse mientras andaban.

Lunática ¿a dónde... – intento preguntar Malfoy pero Luna lo acallo con un "¡Shhhhhh!" y siguió caminando sin dar explicaciones. Siguieron caminando muy velozmente por otros cinco minutos adentrándose cada vez mas en el Bosque hasta que por fin Luna se detuvo en una especie de claro cubierto de un mullido pasto desde donde no se veía absolutamente nada alrededor mas que árboles. Tampoco se escuchaba nada y no parecía haber animales o criaturas por esa zona.

Aquí nadie nos molestara... solo yo se donde estamos – dijo Luna en tono confidencial. Malfoy la miro con una sonrisa.

Eres lista Lunática... – comento.

por algo soy una Ravenclaw Malfoy... – repuso ella con aires de suficiencia. Malfoy le rodeo la cintura con un solo brazo y con el pie la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer suavemente al suelo con el encima. Antes de que Luna se enterara de que estaba haciendo los labios de Malfoy ya habían atrapado los suyos en un beso bastante profundo que la dejo completamente sin aliento.

Ella le rodeo de nuevo el cuello con los brazos, respondiendo al beso, saboreando cada centímetro de ese exótico sabor ácido, frío y a la vez ardiente y dulce de su boca... porque, según ella, los Slytherin saben a menta. Una especie de intenso calor se empezó a apoderar de su cuerpo acortándole muy sutilmente el oxigeno. Sus manos se enredaron entre el cabello de Draco que le cosquilleaba la cara con cada movimiento.

- ¿Estas segura de que quieres repetirlo... después no acepto quejas – advirtió Draco hablándole al oído delicadamente. Por toda respuesta Luna lo atrajo hacia ella, besándolo mucho mas intensa y violentamente, al punto de que unos minutos después de la boca de Luna surgió un finísimo hilo de sangre que Draco saboreo con satisfacción.

Lentamente Draco acerco sus manos a la blusa de Luna, desabrochando los botones, uno por uno... Todo el cuerpo de ella comenzó a tensarse una vez mas y sus puños se cerraron poco a poco. Draco llego al ultimo botón con igual lentitud y la blusa se deslizo suavemente por sus hombros dando paso a Draco a desabrochar lentamente su sujetador mientras dejaba la boca de Luna para explorar su cuello. Poco a poco la desprendió de la falda tableada que llevaba y sus dedos jugaron libremente por el elástico de su bikini.

La respiración de Luna estaba fallando cada vez mas y ese calor se estaba volviendo mas fuerte. Su pulso aumentaba velozmente de ritmo al igual que los latidos de su corazón... sus manos resbalaron por la espalda de Draco hasta el principio de su camisa permitiéndole quitársela, dejando al descubierto su torso perfectamente trabajado en los entrenamientos de quidditch.

Draco aun jugaba con el bikini de Luna y pronto se deshizo de el, al igual que Luna se deshizo de su jean, dándoles paso para explorarse el uno al otro... cada centímetro, cada trozo de piel... Draco regreso a la boca de ella en aquel beso en el que sus lenguas libran una batalla sin cuartel... en el que ambos se permiten beber el sabor a miel de cada uno... aquel que les roba el oxigeno y la cordura...

Luna perdió todo sentido de tiempo y espacio... Draco la recorría despacio, memorizando cada curva de su cuerpo como si fuera su ultima oportunidad de apreciarla... una necesidad dolorosa y a la vez excesivamente placentera se apodero del cuerpo de Luna y sus caderas reaccionaron elevándose con cada roce, cada beso, cada caricia acompañada por gemidos ahogados que se escapaban de su boca...

Sin embargo, Draco de repente se detuvo, elevándose un poco con los brazos y respirando con dificultad. Luna lo miro desconcertada.

¿por... porque te detienes – dijo Luna con la voz ahogada. Draco no le respondió; admiro su infinita perfección y belleza extasiado por unos segundos... y de la nada, un aro de fuego negro se prendió en el suelo a su alrededor subiendo la temperatura incalculablemente. Ambos cuerpos empezaron a sudar en medio del fuego y el contacto del otro.

Luna sintió que sus pulmones no eran suficientes... quería gritar pero las palabras necesitaban aire para ser articuladas y Draco se lo había robado por completo... la tensión en su cuerpo aumento aun mas. Ambas manos de Draco recorrían su caderas, bajando lentamente a sus piernas mientras su boca exploraba su pecho... El fuego se agitaba como si lo azotara una fuerte brisa y se volvía mas y mas ardiente a cada segundo aunque mágicamente sin quemar su piel... Era una agonía maravillosa, el mejor de los sufrimientos, El mas dulce de los infiernos, la mas ácida de las pasiones...

El aro de fuego se acerco mas a ellos haciendo un circulo mas cerrado. El calor se acentuó aun mas volviéndose insoportable, desmesurado, una constante tortura que la estaba volviendo loca, una tortura fantástica... De repente sintió un temblor por todo su cuerpo pero que no provenía de ella... era Draco; estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrenatural por controlar su propio deseo, por satisfacerla a ella mas que a nada... Luna lo atrajo hacia ella pero Draco la rechazo...

Aun no amor... pronto – le susurro al oído respirando con intensa dificultad. Un gemido se escapo de los labios de Luna.

D-Draco... por favor... – suplico Luna con la voz casi inaudible. No podía aguantar mas. Lo necesitaba. El calor le estaba nublando la mente. Su propio cuerpo también empezó a temblar bajo las manos de Draco.

Eres impaciente pequeña... – susurro Draco juguetonamente, dispuesto a darle lo que pedía y mucho mas.

Luna grito con los puños fuertemente cerrados y la espalda arqueada minutos después de sentir esa magnifica presión dentro de ella, disfrutando cada suave movimiento como la primera vez... El fuego se torno de un brillante color plateado y se volvió cálido y acogedor...

¿Estas bien – pregunto suave y lentamente Draco abrazándola, perdido entre el olor a fresas de su cabello platino.

Mmmm... mas que eso – respondió Luna muy bajo, tendida sin fuerzas en el pasto. Draco la beso sutilmente, con un simple roce, dejándola descansar.

Si todos son como tu... voy a empezar a salir con Ravenclaws mas seguido – dijo Draco en tono de broma con una sonrisa. Luna también sonrió ligeramente

Yo soy un caso especial Malfoy... muy especial...

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEE! – resonó fuertemente por todo el Gran Comedor, el vestíbulo y los otros siete pisos del castillo la voz de Ginny Weasley, en la hora de la cena ese sábado. Medio comedor volteo a ver a Ginny con expresión de "¡Quien se murió!"; incluso Ron, Harry y Hermione que estaban en la otra esquina de la mesa, voltearon a ver si le había pasado algo.

Lo que oyes Ginny – dijo tranquilamente Luna terminando su plato de papas y dejándolo a un lado; tenia expresión de estar cansada, puesto que estaba mas despeinada de lo normal y bostezaba muy seguido, pero muy feliz. Ginny la seguía mirando con la quijada en el suelo y los ojos como platos.

pero... pero... ¿Cómo – termino diciendo atropelladamente, como si de repente se le hubiera olvidado que es lo que hay que hacer para hablar.

Exactamente igual que la ultima vez – respondió Luna mirándola raro y levantándose de la mesa de Gryffindor, donde se había sentado para acompañar a Ginny en la cena.

No... puedo... creerlo... ¿Dónde fue – insistió Ginny caminando con ella.

El Bosque... – dijo simplemente. A Ginny se le abrieron aun mas los ojos.

No te creo, me estas engañando ¿verdad ¡Te estas burlando de mi! – grito Ginny.

No, Ginevra Weasley, no te estoy engañando. Es verdad lo que te digo – respondió riéndose. Justo en ese momento Draco Malfoy paso frente a ellas con sus enormes amigotes Crabee y Goyle. Ellas se detuvieron al verlo pasar; Draco se fijo en la presencia de Luna y disimuladamente sin detenerse le paso la mano por la cintura guiñándole un ojo coquetamente. Luna le sonrió de la misma forma, lanzándole un beso cuando se alejaba. Ginny, en cambio, parecía al borde del paro cardiaco.

¿Ves – le dijo Luna a Ginny, cuando Draco se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, y siguió caminando en dirección a la Sala de los Menesteres, donde solían sentarse a platicar. Ginny se quedo muda de repente.

¡Eres una suertuda Loonys! ¡Draco Malfoy es el chico mas codiciado de todo Slytherin! – Le grito Ginny con sana envidia y miles de estrellitas volando alrededor de sus ojos.

Así es el encanto de las águilas Gin – respondió Luna riéndose.

FIN.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Hiya a todos! Soy Chihi mihara y aquí les presento mi primer fic lemon recién sacado del tosty-arepa (Soy original neh)! Me costo muchísimo escribirlo así que espero que me haya quedado bien.

Se nota demasiado que soy fanática empedernida apelotardada de Luna¿

Acepto sugerencias, tomatazos, criticas constructivas y destructivas, felicitaciones, tarjetas de crédito, regalos, chicos, autos y todo lo demás!

¡ como enviarme cualquiera de estas cosas, pues es muuuuuuuuuuuyyyyy facil: hagan clic en el botoncito morado que esta en la esquina sombría de la pagina y envíenme un review (Que no sea explosivo por fas) diciéndome que soy la mejor escritora del mundo... ejem, diciéndome que les gusto el fic!

Ya mencione que adoro a Luna por sobretodas las cosas¿

Alguien sabe cuando van a publicar en español el sexto libro de Harry potter¿

Estoy fastidiando mucho sus paciencias¿... posiblemente si así que me despido y espero que les haya gustado!

Ni los derechos ni los izquierdos ni los perpendiculares ni los paralelos ni los oblicuos ni cualquier otro lado o dimensión de Harry potter me pertenece. Ja! Creen que si yo fuera J.K. Rowling estaría aquí sentada con mi pijama de las Chicas Superpoderosas perdiendo el tiempo¿!.

Con cariño

Se despide

Chiharu-san Leng Mihara

Purity Angel

God of the darkness

Byez!


End file.
